Shit! I dropped it!
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Ini rahasia! Tidak boleh ada yang tahu! Dia novelis yang meisterius. Eh tunggu? Dia ternyata buat doujin juga! Wow Sasuke jadi turn on ngebacanya. Dia belum cukup umur, Sasuke! Belum! Sebenarnya siapa yang membuat doujin dengan inisial S.N ini? Dia novelis yang lagi tekenal. Shit! Ternyata dia sudah besar! Two shoot! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), Abal, and many more**_

_**Don't like don't read, ok?**_

AN: Yo! hehe maaf ya si S. Oyabun belum bisa ngepost chapter-chapter update-an kayaknya dia kebanyakan ide. Jadinya saya disuruh buat ngepost cerita ini. Siapa saya? mau tau aja *ditendang reader* heheh saya hanya kawan yang tidak dekat dan tidak jauh hehehe. jadi salam kenal ya! Oh ya, ingat ini two shoot! jadi cuma dua chapter.

* * *

Rahasia seseorang itu bagaikan jarum dalam setumpuk jerami. Sangat sulit untuk dicari dan digenggam. Namun, jika sang pemilik rahasia yang membawanya keluar dari jerami, siapapun dapat melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Bahkan dapat menggenggamnya dengan erat … sangat erat.

* * *

_**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Shit! I dropped it!**_

* * *

Derap langkah terdengar begitu nyaring. Kesunyian malam yang menyelimuti membuat derap langkahnya terdengar semakin nyaring. Seorang bocah berambut pirang tampak sedang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Manik lautnya tampak begitu siaga akan benda-benda di sekelilingnya. Tangannya menggenggam lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ada di depan dadanya dengan erat. Matanya mencoba mencari-cari ruangan yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

Dia tersenyum tipis saat matanya melihat sebuah pintu yang sangat di nantikannya.

306.

Kamar tempatnya tinggal dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Dia mengambil kunci yang ada di dalam kantong celananya dengan cepat dan memasukkan ke dalam pintu apartemen tersebut dengan perlahan. Dia membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan dan menengok ke dalam. Bocah berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar saat matanya menangkap ruangan tersebut sedang sepi. "Ternyata dia sudah ti—"

"Kau pulang telat lagi."

"—ternyata tidak." Lanjutnya saat dia melihat sosok pria yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berdiri di belakang pintu. Mata biru cerahnya menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan ragu dan sedikit … takut. "Te-teme, selamat malam." Ucapnya tidak tahu diri sembari melengos masuk ke dalam. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah tangan pucat memegang tangannya, "Ampun, Teme! Ampun! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ucapnya sembari bersujud di hadapan orang tersebut.

Tak ada jawaban.

Dia membuka sebelah matanya yang tertutup dan mendongak ke atas. Orang tersebut sedang memegang kertas yang tadi di bawanya dan sedang membacanya. MEMBACANYA! _HELL_! Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat hal tersebut, "Ja-jangan dibaca!" teriaknya sembari bangkit dari sujudnya dan …

'DUK'

"Sakit, Teme!"

"Sakit, Dobe!"

Teriak mereka bersamaan saat kepala si bocah pirang menyundul dagu pria yang sedang membaca kertas-kertas tersebut. "K-kau! Dasar _dobe_!" teriak pria dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat ke belakang. Mata kelamnya menatap bocah di hadapannya dengan kesal.

"Hehehe, maaf ya, Teme. Tapi aku harus … tidur!" ucapnya sembari lari memegang kertas tersebut dan menutup pntu kamarnya dengan cepat.

"Cih! Kenapa aku bisa menyukai orang bodoh seperti itu?" ucap Sasuke dengan pelan sembari memijat dahinya dengan tangan kanannya. Matanya menatap pintu kamar yang baru saja tertutup dengan alis yang terangkat. "Aneh." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum tipis. Dengan langkah pelan di memutar kenop pintu kamarnya dan masuk dengan perlahan. Matanya menerawang dengan lelah. Dia menatap ranjang dengan ukuran besarnya dengan malas, "Haiss! Kenapa aku malah berpikir untuk tidur sekamar dengannya. Dia belum cukup umur Sasuke! Belum!" ucapnya dengan frustasi sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

.

.

.

Suara riuh penghuni pagi mulai terdengar. Matahari yang tertidur kini telah membuka matanya. Menyiarkan pada sang bumi untuk segera bergerak maju. Seorang bocah berambut kuning tampak sedang sibuk dengan lemari esnya. "Tomat! Tomat! Dan tomat!" ucapnya kesal saat mencari makanan di kulkas dan hanya mendapatkan 'tomat' yang merupakan buah kesayangan monster yang ada di apartemennya. "Aku lapaaar~" ucapnya dengan lesu sembari bersandar di pintu lemari es tersebut. Matanya menatap sosok yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan malas. "Untuk apa kau ke-hmpf."

"Selamat pagi, bocah nakal." Ucap sosok tersebut sembari mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut.

Naruto membulatkan matanya dengan keterkejutan, "Ka-kau! Kenapa kau menciumku? Dasar mesum!" teriaknya sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Dia mengelap bibirnya dengan kasar menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya. "Aku berangkat sekolah saja." Ucapnya sembari berjalan keluar dengan kasar.

'BRAK'

Dia membanting pintu apartemennya dengan kasar. Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut hanya mampu menghela napas lelah, "Aku salah lagi? Tapi aku tunangannya! _Hell_! Aku tak pernah menyentuhnya. Haiss! Dasar bocah." Ucapnya dengan kesal sembari berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Dia menyalakan komputernya dengan kasar. Kembali bekerja. Ya, agak beruntung karena dia hanya perlu bekerja di rumah. Hanya menyetujui laporan _via online_. Sebagai seorang direktur perusahaan besar, dia cukup direktur termalas yang pernah ada. Entahlah, dia merasa tidak perlu ke kantor jika hanya akan mengurusi peretujuan dan rapat-rapar yang merepotkan. Dia pemimpin! Dia bebas! Dan bebas itu nyata!

"Oh iya, kertas semalam itu apa? Kenapa dia marah ketika aku membacanya?" ucapnya sembari memperhatikan layar komputernya. Matanya menyipit saat membaca deretan berita yang tertara disana.

_**Seorang pembuat novel muda yang sangat terkenal akhir-akhir ini. Pembuat novel yaoi yang sangat terkenal dan misterius. Karena tak ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang identitas asli orang tersebut. Dia hanya menggunakan inisial nama S.N sebagai pencipta. Siapakah sebenarnya orang tersebut?**_

Sasuke mendengus geli saat membaca berita tersebut. "Apa-apaan memakai inisial segala? S.N? Huh, anak muda jaman sekarang sangat berlebihan." Ucapnya sembari membuka situs yang menampilkan berbagai novel buatan orang tersebut. "Loh, dia membuat _doujinshi_ juga?" ucap Sasuke sembari menelusuri _doujinshi_ tersebut. Matanya membulat sempurna saat membaca _doujnshi_ tersebut. "_Shit_! Dia bisa membuatku bangun." Ucapnya sembari memegang selangkangannya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya dia harus menyelesaikannya sendiri.

* * *

**Silver Gold**

* * *

Naruto memandang keluar kelasnya dengan lesu. Matanya menatap rentetan tulisan yang tertera di kertasnya. Dia menghela napas lelah sembari memasukkan kertas tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Lembar demi lembar di masukkannya secara berurutan.

Eh?

Dia memasukkan selembar kertas lagi.

Eh?

Dia mengeluarkan semua kertas itu dengan kasar dan menghitungnya seara perlahan. "Loh? Kenapa cuma ada 24 lembar? Seharusnya ada 25, kan? Ke-kemana yang satu lembarnya?" ucapnya sembari memperhatikan lembaran yang ada di tangannya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat menyadari jika yang hilang tersebut adalah lembar ke delapan. "Lembaran itu! Naruto _bakaaaa_!" teriakanya dengan frustasi sembari mengacak surainya dengan kasar.

'SIIIING'

Semua temannya menatapnya dengan heran, "Na-naruto. Kau diperhatikan Kakashi _sensei_." Ucap seorang bocah brembut coklat dengan dua tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya, Inuzuka Kiba.

"_Mendoukusai_." Ucap orang yang ada di sebelah Kiba sembari kembali tertidur.

"Uzumaki-_san_, saya tahu jika Anda orang yang bodoh. Tapi, bisakah Anda tidak terlalu bangga dengan hal tersebut?" ucap guru dengan rambut perak yang sedang menatapnya malas.

"_Ha-ha'i sensei_." Ucap Naruto dengan lesu sembari menundukkan kepalanya, 'Kertaskuuuuu~" batinnya miris.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap spermanya dengan lesu, "Kapan aku bisa menaruh ini di Naruto?" ucapnya sembari membersihkan dirinya. Dia mendesah kecil saat membersihkan barangnya yang sudah lemas. Dengan malas dia membersihkannya dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut. Matanya menatap malas komputernya yang sedari tadi dibiarkannya menyala. "_Damn that doujin_!" ucapnya sembari melangkah menuju dapur dengan kasar.

Sasuke menatap apartemennya dengan malas, "Ha—ah, sepi sekali disi-eh apa ini?" ucapnya sembari memungut selembar kertas yang ada di depan pintu apartemennya. Dia menatap kertas putih polos itu dengan bingung, "Oh ada gambarnya di bali-_what the hell_!" teriaknya saat melihat gambar yang ada di kertas tersebut. "_Another doujin_." Ucapnya dengan malas sembari membawa kertas tersebut ke dapur. Dia membaca tulisan yang tertera disana. "I-ini tulisan Naruto, kan?" tanyanya sembari duduk di kursi yang ada di dapur tersebut. Dia terus memperhatikan gambar yang, entahalah itu gambar apa sebenarnya.

Sasuke memijat kepalanya dengan pelan, "Buat apa Naruto membuat benda seperti in-S.N!" teriaknya saat melihat tulisan S.N tertera di pojok kanan bawah kertas tersebut. Sasuke memicingkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Hoo, jadi dia sering pulang malam hanya untuk mengepost barang-barang seperti ini. Ya, cukup pintar. Karena jika dia melakukannya disini, maka aku akan mengetahuinya dengan mudah." Sasuke tersenyum kecil sembari bersiul-siul senang. Dia mengambil ponselnya dengan riang dan mengetikkan bebarapa kata dan mengirimnya entah pada siapa.

"Ternyata kau sudah besar ya, Dobe." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum mesum ke arah gambar yang ada di tangannya.

* * *

**Silver Gold**

* * *

Naruto terbangun dari kesengsaraannya akibat getaran yang ada di kantong celananya. Dia membuka ponselnya dan membaca kata-kata yang tertera disana. "Buat apa Sasuke mengirimkan i—"

_[Ternyata kau sudah besar, bocah. Hibur aku di rumah nanti. Seperti gambar yang ada di tanganku ini._]

"—_bakaaa_!"

"Naruto! Keluar sekarang juga! Dasar berisik!"

**Bersambung….**

**Yo! bagaimana cerita abal si Oyabun-san ini? heheh :D ini two shoot. So chapter depan akan full lemon. Hehehe!**

**Concrit please?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), Abal, and many more**_

_**Don't like don't read, ok?**_

_**Sasuke Uciha: 20 tahun**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto: 17 tahun**_

_**Uzumaki Kyuubi: 22 tahun**_

_**Itachi Uchiha: 24 thun**_

Bukan hal yang gampang untuk mempraktekkan apa yang kita buat. Bukanlah hal yang gampang untuk melihat apa yang kita buat dipandang oleh orang lain atau mungkin … tunangan. Jika hal itu terjadi, rasa yang beragam itu bercampur aduk dalam tubuh. Hati yang biasanya terasa damai dan biasa saja … mulai terasa sesak dan … takut. Tapi … menumpahkan semuanya dalam perlakuan nyata adalah hal yang terbaik. Mungkin saja hal itu berubah menjadi … kenikmatan.

_**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Shit! I dropped it!**_

Cahaya matahari yang kuat perlahan melemah. Cahaya yang tampak di ufuk barat adalah cahaya keemasan yang terlihat begitu indah. Langit biru cerah yang anggun kini terlihat begitu elegan dengan warna jingga kemerahan. Tampak seorang pemuda sedang duduk di depan sebuah sungai kecil dengan gelisah. Tampak dia sedang berjalan mondar-mandir sembari memegang sebuah amplop besar yang berisikan beberapa lembar kertas. Matanya menatap sungai di hadapannya dengan bingung. "Ish! Kenapa aku harus bertunangan dengan orang seperti itu? Ta-tadi pagi dia menciumku! Dasar mesum! Ta-tapi aku menyukainya dan ciuman selamat pagi itu teras begi-arrgh! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto?" ucapnya sembari mengacak surai pirangnya dengan kasar.

Ya, semua pertunangan ini adalah rencana kedua orang tua mereka. Dimana ibu Sasuke berkata bahwa dia pernah bermimpi dimana Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berdiri di altar pernikahan dan dia mengacaukannya. Lalu, beberapa hari setelah kejadian tersebut, Ibu Sasuke tampak menderita kejang-kejang dan mati mendadak. Hal itulah yang membuat Mikoto—yang notabene merupakan ibu Sasuke—memaksa Kushina dan Minato untuk mempersatukan anak mereka—takut mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Kushina yang memang sangat menyukai hal tersebut hanya mampu menangis bahagia. Sementara Minato dan Fugaku hanya mampu mengangguk setuju—takut disuruh tidur di sofa.

"Ha—ah," Naruto menghela napas lelah sembari menjedukkan kepalanya pada pohon di sebelahnya, "Kenapa harus seperti ini. A-aku memang sedikit me-menyuka-aarrhgg! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya." Ucapnya sembari berjalan menjauhi sungai tersebut. Hanya satu tempat yang dapat membuatnya sedikit tenang. Ya, dia akan ke rumah orang itu. Naruto memandang jalan luas di hadapannya dengan lesu, "Aku lupa bawa kendaraan." Ucapnya dengan nada menyesal. Dengan terpaksa di menyusuri jalanan besar tersebut hanya dengan menggunakan kedua kakinya.

"Naruto!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berbalik. Matanya menatap dengan bingung orang yang saat ini sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat.

"Shika? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya sembari menatap sosok dengan rambut yang dikuncir ke atas seperti nanas yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens.

"Naruto, aku—"

Naruto menatap sosok yang sedang tertunduk di hadapannya dengan bingung. Naruto mengguncang bahu Shikamaru dengan pelan. "Shi-shika? Ada apa? Ka-kau kenapa?" tanyanya sembari menunduk dan memprhatikan wajah orang di hadapannya dengan terkejut.

"Zzzzz."

"KENAPA KAU MALAH TIDUR? SHIKA!"

"Huh? Ada apa?" ucap Shikamaru sembari membuka matanya dengan perlahan, "Kau membuatku terkejut, Naruto." Ucapnya tidak tahu diri sembari menggaruk leher bagian belakangnya dengan malas.

"Ka-kau! Dasar tukang tidur!" ucap Naruto sembari mendengus kesal. "Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanyanya sembari menatap orang di hadapannya dengan kesal. Matanya menyiratkan rasa lelah dan … entahlah, perasaannya sedang bercampur aduk.

"Naru … aku ingin mengajakkmu untuk makan si—"

'Trrt trrt trrt'

Shikamaru merogoh kantongnya dengan malas saat merasakan adanya getaran dari ponselnya. Dia membaca rentetan kata yang ada di layar ponselnya dengan kesal.

[Jangan pernah mencoba untuk mendekatinya.]

"Ha—ah," Shikamaru menghela napas lelah dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya dan menatap Naruto dengan lesu.

"Makan apa?" tanya Naruto sembari memperbaiki letak amplop yang ada di dadanya dengan pelan.

"A-ah, tidak. Aku ingin memberi makan rusaku." Ucapnya sembari mengacak rambut Naruto dengan pelan. Shikamaru lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya menatapnya dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat. 'Rubah sialan.' Batin Shikamaru sembari melangkahkan kakinya dengan kasar.

Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak mengerti dan kembali berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Shikamaru. Cukup lama dia menyusuri jalanan besar yang sangat sepi itu dengan kedua kakinya. Sampai akhirnya dia berdiri di depan sebuah apartemen mewah yang sangat di kenalnya. Dia tersenyum senang dan segera memasuki apartemen tersebut. Dengan langkah riang dia berjalan menuju ruangan yang sangat dapat menolongnya.

'Tok tok tok'

Naruto mengetuk pintu itu dengan keras sembari tersenyum senang.

"Iya tunggu sebentar—"

'CKLEK'

"—Siapa yang datang sore-sore begi—"

"Hai … manager."

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat ke belakang tampak memperhatikan sosok di hadapannya dengan bingung, "Ka-kau kenapa?" tanyanya pada sosok berambut merah kejinggaan yang sedang menyeringai lebar. Itachi nama pria berambut hitam itu yang saat ini sedang menuangkan susu ke dalam sebuah gelas kecil.

"Heheheh, tidak. Aku hanya mengusir seekor rusa." Ucapnya sembari mengambil gelas yang diisi dengan Itachi tadi. Matanya menatap ponselnya dengan riang. "Adik manis tidak boleh ada yang ganggu. Hahahahah." Tawanya menggelegar di seluruh penjuru ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut.

"Kyuu, berhenti memata-matai adikmu. Dia sudah besar. Dasar _over protective_." Ucap Itachi sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuubi—kakak kandung Naruto. Itachi menarik pipi Kyuubi dengan kuat. "Jangan suka mencampuri urusan orang lain atau aku akan menghukummu~" ucap Itachi sembari tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Kyuubi.

"Le-lepas! Lepas, sialan!" ucapnya sembari mengambil jarak dari Itachi. Matanya menatap Itachi dengan penuh rasa awas. "Kau mendekat … aku akan meledakkan penyadap yang kutempelkan pada tindik Sasuke." Ucapnya sembari menodongkan botol susu ke arah Itachi.

"Hah? Sejak kapan Sasuke memakai tindik?" ucap Itachi dengan nada tidak percaya sembari mendekat ke arah Kyuubi.

"Sejak aku menyuruh Naruto untuk menyuruh Sasuke memakainya. Sejak … ehm, sebulan yang lalu." Ucapnya sembari menyeringai ke arah Itachi yang menatapnya dengan kesal. Botol yang ada di tangannya kini ditaruhnya di atas meja. "Berani menyentuhku … Sasuke akan menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, hehehehe."

"Dasar rubah licik."

**Silver Gold**

Sasuke menatap pintu apartemennya dengan gelisah. Entah sudah berapa kali dia memperhatikan pintu yang tak bersalah tersebut. Terkadang dia membukanya dan melihat keadaan di luar dengan gelisah. Mata kelamnya menatap jam dinding besar yang ada di ruang tamunya dengan resah, "Ha—ah." Dia menghela napas lelah sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan kasar. Sasuke menatap layar komputernya dengan seringaian lebar. "Aku _print out_ saja." Ucapnya sembari berjalan mendekati komputernya.

Matanya menyiratkan rasa penasaran yang begitu besar, "Bocah itu, diam-diam membuat hal seperti ini. Siapa yang mengajarinya, ya?" ucap Sasuke dengan pelan sembari sesekali menelan ludah dengan berat hati saat melihat gambar_ doujinshi_ yang dibuat Naruto. "Lihat saja jika kau pulang nanti." Sasuke terkekeh kecil sembari kembali memperhatikan gambar-gambar nista tersebut dengan lekat. "_Shit_! _Do not turn on, baby_. Aku tidak akan membuang benihku sia-sia untuk hari ini. Simpan tenagamu." Ucapnya sembari mengelus barangnya dengan pelan.

'Ting Tong'

Bunyi bel mengalihkan dunia Sasuke dari _doujinshi_ buatan Naruto. "Semoga saja itu Naruto." Ucapnya sembari berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

'DUK'

"Aww!" Sasuke meringis saat kakinya menabrak pintu kamarnya. Dia memplototi pintu kamarnya dengan lekat, "Jangan berani-berani mengganggu rencanaku." Ucapnya dengan tidak jelas sembari menunjuk pintu kamarnya, "Minggir!" ucapnya dengan kasar sembari membuka pintu kemarnya dengan lebar. Dia tersenyum lebar saat telah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. "Kau sudah pulang Do-kau siapa?"

"Maaf, sepertinya salah satu penghuni kamar Anda telah terdampar di apartemenku. Dan saat ini aku sedang mengembalikannya ke tempat asalnya." Ucap sosok berambut merah dengan tato _'Ai'_ di dahinya dengan kesal.

Sasuke memperhatikan sosok itu dengan lekat dan beralih pada bocah yang sedang menunduk di belakang orang tersebut, "Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tak suka sembari menunjuk sosok berambut merah di hadapannya.

"Maaf aku tidak memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Sabaku No Gaara, Manager Naruto." Ucap sosok berambut merah tersebut dengan ramah dan menjulurkan tangannya.

Sasuke menjabat tangan itu dengan singkat, "_Manager_? Dalam hal apa?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap sosok itu dengan lekat. Matanya menatap Naruto yang sedang terkejut menatapnya balik. Sasuke menyeringai tipis ke arah Naruto.

"Aku _manager_ Naruto dalam bidang menulis no—"

"Nomor! Ya, nomor! Gaara-_senpai_ adalah managerku dalam bidang pelajaran Matematika di sekolah. Di selalu membantuku dalam menulis nomor-nomor yang ada di pelajaran Matematika. Benar kan, Gaara-_senpai_?" ucap Naruto dengan nyaring memotong pembicaraan Gaara. Gaara mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti dan menatap mata Naruto yang seakan-akan sedang mengatakan kumohon-berbohonglah-bersamaku.

"Ha—ah, iya. Dia benar. Aku _manager_ Naruto dalam bidang Matematika." Ucap Gaara dengan helaan napas yang cukup panjang, 'Dia tak pandai berbohong.' Batin Gaara sembari tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, aku sudah mengantarkannya pulang. Aku permisi dulu. Dan kau Naruto … jangan lupa pelajari pelajaran yang tadi aku berikan." Ucapnya dengan senyuman mengejek. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kepada Gaara.

**Silver Gold**

'BLAM'

Pintu apartemen itu tertutup rapat. Menyisakan bunyi debaman yang cukup nyaring. Suasana ruangan bernuansa lembut itu tampak menjadi suram dan mencekam. Aura-aura ketakutan dan ketidaksabaran semakin beradu mencoba mendominasi aroma ruangan yang tak cukup segar. "Dobe~"

"APA?" jawabnya dengan nada membentak. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Ke-kenapa kau membentakku, Dobe?" ucap Sasuke _sweat dropped_ sembari menatap Naruto dengan heran. Mata kelamnya tampak menyiratkan rasa keterkejutan.

"U-untuk mengurangi rasa ta-takutku!" ucapnya dengan terbata-bata. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan takut, namun dia tetap tersenyum—senyuman canggung. Entah kenapa, dia sedikit merasa tidak enak setelah membentak Sasuke seperti itu. Namun, memang seperti itulah caranya untuk mengatasi segala rasa takutnya. Dengan meninggikan suaranya, rasa takutnya dapat sedikit menghilang. Entahlah, semoga saja kali ini berhasil.

'GREP'

"Aaaaaa! Kenapa kau menarikku, Teme? Lepaskan!" teriaknya dengan refleks saat Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba menariknya ke dalam kamarnya. Matanya membelalak sempurna saat Sasuke mendudukkannya di ranjang besar milik Sasuke. "A-apa? Aku belum mau tidur. A-aku punya kamar, Teme! Minggir aku mau ke kamarku du-aaaaaa! Oke! Oke! Aku tetap disini!" ucapnya dengan kesal sembari kembali duduk di ranjang tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum puas dan menurunkan tangannya dari saklar lampu kamarnya. Sepertinya dia sangat tahu jika Naruto tidak menyukai duduk sendirian di kamar yang gelap. Apalagi dengan kamar Sasuke yang bercat biru gelap. "Anak baik. Duduk disana dengan santai, oke?" ucap Sasuke sembari menyalakan komputernya lagi. Dia bergumam kecil sembari menunggu_ loading _komputernya dengan-sangat-sabar. "Wow! Dobe, lihat! Kau tahu ini gambar milik siapa?"

"Tidak."

"Hm, benarkah?"

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak pernah mau tahu."

"Hm, kau serius, Dobe?"

"Sangat serius."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengunggah fotomu disini dan memberikan identitas aslimu. Dan aku juga akan menyebarkan gambar yang aku dapat tadi si—"

"Oke! Oke! Kau tahu orang itu adalah aku. Kau puas, Teme?" ucapnya dengan kesal sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Dia mendecak kesal saat matanya menangkap seringaian Sasuke. Dia tidak suka melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman yang sangat menakutkan baginya. "Teme~ aku ingin kembali ke kam—"

'BRUK'

"Bocah manis yang tak pandai berbohong. Tapi, kenapa bocah satu ini pandai sekali membohongi publik, huh?" ucap Sasuke sembari menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran ranjangnya. Tangannya melingkar manis di pinggang Naruto. "Kau mau bercerita denganku soal ini?" tanya Sasuke sembari meletakkan dagunya di bahu Naruto.

"Cih! Lepaskan dulu tanganmu. Aku tidak bisa bicara jika seperti ini."

"Alasan."

"Teme~ kumohon~"

"Ceritakan padaku, bocah nakal."

"Oke! Aku mengikuti pekerjaan ini untuk mencari uang sendiri. Aku bosan selalu bergantung denganmu dan orang tuaku, juga dengan Kyuu-_nii_. Aku hanya ingin mandiri, Teme. Pertama … aku mengirimkan ceritaku dan mereka cukup tertarik. Lalu, karena semakin lama ceritanya semakin berat dan panjang, mereka memberiku seorang manager yang dapat membantuku. Dan Gaara adalah orang itu. Karena aku takut kau mengetahuinya … aku tidak menjelaskan identitasku ke publik. Aku takut jika kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti."

"Lanjutkan!" ucap Sasuke sembari mencium pipi Naruto dengan singkat.

"Jangan cium sembarangan! Lalu … mereka mulai menyukai ceritaku dan banyak permintaan yang menyuruhku membuat_ doujinshi_ seperti itu. Akupun membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit. Gambaranku juga tidak terlalu buruk." Ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk komputer Sasuke yang sedang menyala. "Lagipula, karena aku masih di bawah umur … aku sedikit bingung pada awalnya. Karena umur paling muda itu 18 tahun. Sedangkan aku masih 17 tahun. Jadi, aku dipersilahkan untuk menyembunyikan identitas asliku. Maaf …"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti dan menatap Naruto dengan lekat, "Untuk apa?"

"Aku sudah membohongimu selama dua bulan ini. Aku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku mengerjakan tugas sehingga harus pulang malam. Padahal … aku membuat cerita itu di rumah Gaara."

"Ka-kau membuatnya di rumah Gaara? La-lalu kalian?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Dasar mesum!" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Dia menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Hei … aku hanya memastikan saja." Ucap Sasuke sembari menarik wajah Naruto dengan pelan. Sasuke dapat melihat goresan merah tipis pada kedua pipi Naruto. "Ha—ah, kau manis sekali jika diam seperti ini." Sasuke menarik kedua pipi Naruto dengan lembut. "Berhentilah memasang tampang cemberut seperti itu. Bukankah kau sudah dewasa?" Sasuke memperlihatkan hasil print yang ada di tangannya.

Naruto membulatkan matanya melihat hal tersebut, "Bu-buang! Jangan baca! Teme~ jangan dibaca!" Naruto hendak mengmbil kertas tersebut, namun gagal. Sasuke menarik kertas itu kembali dengan cepat.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan intens, "Aku ingin … melakukannya."

**Silver Gold**

Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan kesal. "Chi! Ambil buah lemonnya! Biar aku yang menyusun buah apelnya." Ucapnya dengan kesal sembari beralih pada keranjang yang penuh dengan buah apel. Matanya menyiratkan kesenangan yang tiada tara saat melihat buah kesayangannya sedang tersusun manis di dalam sebuah keranjang besar. "_My lovely apple_," ucapnya sembari menyusun buah-buah tersebut ke dalam kulkas yang sangat besar.

"Kyuu … lemon atau lemonan?" tanya Itachi dengan tatapan mesumnya. Matanya menatap Kyuubi dengan lekat. "Ayo pilih~"

"Le-lemon, baka! Dasar mesum!"

'GREP'

"Lemon time~"

"Le-lepas! Keriput, lepasin! Sialan!"

.

.

.

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan lembut. Dia menaruh kertas-kertas tersebut di atas paha Naruto yang sedang duduk membelakanginya. "A-aku takut, Teme _baka_!" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari ikut memperhatikan gambar-gambar yang ada di pangkuannya. "La-lakukan dengan pelan."

"Tentu. Aku akan melakukan seperti yang kau gambar." Sasuke tersenyum tipis sembari mengambil gambar pertama dan meletakkannya di hadapan Naruto. "Aku harus melakukan ini, bukan?" Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya yang ada di pinggang Naruto agak turun ke bawah. Perlahan dia membuka resleting celana Naruto dan mencoba menurunkan celana Naruto dengan perlahan. Sasuke melempar celana Naruto ke sembarang arah. Tanganya bergerak untuk mengelus paha mulus Naruto dengan perlahan. Dia menyeringai lebar saat mendengar Naruto mengerang nikmat. "Lalu, aku harus menggenggam barang ini dengan sedikit tekanan, bukan?"

"A-ahh!" Naruto mengerang nikmat saat Sasuke menggenggam barangnya yang masih terbalut celana dalam. Erangan-erangan kenikmatan terus meluncur manis dari mulut mungil Naruto saat Sasuke terus menyentuh barangnya dari luar. Sasuke tersenyum puas sembari menciumi titik-titik sensitif di leher Naruto. Menghisap leher kecoklatan Naruto dengan kuat dan menggigitnya dengan pelan. Sasuke menjilat bekas gigitannya dengan pelan sembari terus menggenggam barang Naruto dengan kuat. "G-gambar selanjut-ahh!"

"Oke." Sasuke mengambil gambar kedua dan memperhatikan gambar yang ada. Tangan Sasuke perlahan-lahan mengangkat kaos yang dikenakan Naruto dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Dia memainkan _nipple_ Naruto dengan jempol kirinya—tangan kanannya masih menggenggam barang Naruto dengan kuat. Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto agak ke belakang dan menjilat _nipple_ Naruto dengan penuh napsu. Naruto hanya mampu mengerang nikmat dengan sentuhan Sasuke di kedua titik sensitifnya. Jempol kirinya menggantikan tugas mulut Sasuke yang kini kembali membuat bercak kemerahan di leher Naruto.

'GREP'

"Ahhh!" Naruto berteriak nikmat saat Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada barang Naruto. "Te-teme, berhenti menggodaku!"

"Aku hanya mengikuti permainan seperti yang kau buat. Kita lihat gambar selanjutnya." Sasuke menatap gambar ketiga dan tersenyum lebar. "Kali ini aku akan memanjakanmu, Do-be." Dengan itu, Sasuke melepas celana dalam Naruto dan membebaskan barang Naruto yang sudah menegang sempurna. Sasuke menyentuh ujung barang Naruto dengan jempolnya.

"Ahhh, Te-eme. Kubilang berhen-ahhh!" Naruto tak mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat Sasuke menggenggam barangnya dengan erat. Sasuke tersenyum puas saat ujung barang Naruto sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan putih. Sasuke menggenggamnya dengan erat dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya naik dan turun secara perlahan. "Ahh! Lebih ce-cep-aaah! Aaaahhhhh!" naruto berteriak nikmat saat Sasuke mempercepat gerakan secara mendadak. Sementara tangan kirinya sibuk memainkan _nipple_ Naruto. Sasuke semakin asik menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat. "Akkh!" nauto memekik saat Sasuke menggigit lehernya dengan sedikit kuat.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku lepas kendali." Ucap Sasuke sembari mempercepat gerakan tangannya pada barang Naruto. 'Kau akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya tertahan, bocah manis.' Batin ssasuke sembari menyeringai tipis.

"Ahh!" Naruto terus mengerang nikmat dengan tak terkendali, "Su-suke! Aku ma-mau kelu-ahh! Le-leb-aaahhh!" Naruto terus mengerang nikmat sembari mendongakkan kepalanya. "Su-suke~ aaaah! Aku ma-amu kelu-ssshh!" Naruto mendesisi kesal saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatapnya dengan datar. "Ke-kenapa kau berhenti?"

"Belum saatnya kau keluar. Ini baru pelajaran dasar." Ucap Sasuke dan kembali memainkan barang Naruto dengan cara mengocoknya dengan kencang. Naruto mengerang nikmat dan hendak mencapai klimaksnya lagi. Namun gagal, Sasuke menutup ujung kepala barang Naruto dengan jempolnya. "Kita bermain-main dulu." Tanpa diberi aba-aba, Sasuke memasukkan barang Naruto ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ssshh! Ahh! Ahh!" Naruto terus mendesah nikmat saat merasakan mulut Sasuke yang begitu hangat. Apalagi dengan pompaan Sasuke yang tak dapat dibilang pelan. "Te-tem-aah! Aku ma-mau-aah! Kelu-akh!" Naruto berteriak tak puas saat Sasuke kembali menutup ujung barang Naruto dengan lidahnya. Sasuke meraba-raba ke bawah ranjang. Dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengejek.

'CLAK'

"Kita mulai permainan yang ada di kertas keempat." Ucap Sasuke sembari memasangkan _cock ring_ pada barang Naruto yang sudah kesekian kalinya tak dibiarkan mancapai kenikmatannya. "_Sex toys_ di kertas keempat." Ucap Sasuke sembari terus mengocok kejantanan Naruto yang sudah tertahan dengan _cock ring_.

"Aah! Sssh-aku tak sanggup, Teme! le-lep-aah! Sssh lepas benda i-itu-aaah!" Naruto terus mendesah nikmat karena perlakuan Sasuke. Namun, hasratnya yang tak dibiarkan keluar membuatnya sedikit kewalahan dengan semua perlakuan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum senang dan melumat bibir Naruto. Dengan pelan dia menggigit bibir bawah Naruto dan melesakkan lidahnya untuk mendominasi rongga mulut Naruto. Naruto mengerang tertahan disela-sela ciuman panas tersebut. "Ahh!" dia berteriak saat tangan nakal Sasuke memilin _nipple_ yang ada di dadanya dengan pelan. Semantara tangan kanan Sasuke sibuk menyentuh barang Naruto yang sudah sangat mengeras.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sayu. Sasuke berdiri dan menyodorkan barangnya pada Naruto. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, kan?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda. Muka Naruto memerah sempurna sebelum akhirnya dia memegang milik Sasuke yang sudah menegang sempurna. Dia memasukkan barang Sasuke secara perlahan ke dalam mulutnya, "Ssshh!" Sasuke mendesah pelan saat merasakan rongga hangat Naruto. Sasuke menatap kejantanan Naruto yang ada di hadapannya. Saat ini mereka mencoba posisi 69. Dengan cepat Sasuke menjilat lubang anus Naruto dan mencoba memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang tersebut.

"Hmmmm." Naruto mendesah tertahan saat lidah Sasuke menari di dalam lubanganya. Dengan cepat mengeluar-masukkan lidahnya di dalam lubang Naruto. Membuat Naruto lupa akan segalanya. Dia mendesis pelan saat barangnya menyentuh dada Sasuke yang sedang sibuk menjilati bokongnya. Naruto menggigit barang Sasuke dengan pelan. Membuat Sasuke mengerang nikmat di bawah sana. Saat Sasuke merasakan klimaksnya sudah dekat. Dia segera menarik barangnya keluar.

"Cukup. Kita lihat gambar kelima, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sembari kembali melumat bibir mungil Naruto. Dia tersenyum senang saat melihat Naruto sudah dipenuhi dengan hawa napsu. Mereka saling bermain lidah dengan lihainya. Entah kenapa, sepertinya pengalaman Naruto dalam membuat_ doujinshi_ sangat berguna. Naruto mengerang sakit saat sebuah benda kecil yang begetar memasuki liangnya. Sasuke tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya dan terus mendorong _vibrator_ tersebut lebih dalam.

Sasuke menekan getaran yang paling tinggi dan melesakkan benda tersebut, "Akkkh!" Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan kesal, "Su-su-eehh! Ahh! Getaranny-aaah! Berhen-aah! Suke! Suke! Ahh!" Naruto terus-terusan mendesah nikmat saat Sasuke menggerakakkan benda tersebut maju dan mundur.

Sasuke mencabut benda tersebut dan mengambil kertas keenam. "Hisap!" perintahnya sembari menyodorkan tiga jarinya untuk dikulum oleh Naruto. Naruto memasukkan ketiga jari tersebut dan mengulumnya dengan perlahan. Erangan kenikmatan kembali keluar dari mulutnya saat Sasuke kembali mengulum _nipple_ miliknya yang sudah memerah dan mengeras. Sementara tangan kirinya sibuk menggenggam barang Naruto yang sudah mulai membiru. "Cukup." Ucap Sasuke sembari menarik tangannya. "Ini akan sedikit sakit. Tapi, cobalah untuk menahannya sebentar saja." Ucap Sasuke sembari memasukkan jari pertamanya.

"Akh!" Naruto menutup matanya mencoba menikmati sensasi dari jari pertama Sasuke, "Ahhk! S-sakit!" teriak Naruto saat Sasuke telah memasukkan jari keduanya. Sasuke mengecup kedua mata Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang sembari memasukkan jari ketiganya, "Hmmpp!" teriakan Naruto tertahan akibat ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke. Sasuke menggerakkan ketiga jarinya secara perlahan. Setelah dirasanya cukup longgar, Sasuke memaju mundurkan tangannya dengan gerakan yang sedikit cepat.

Sasuke mengambil kertas ketujuh sembari terus mencari titik kenikmatan Naruto di dalam sana. Sasuke tersenyum iblis sembari langsung meraup barang Naruto yang masih terpasang _cock ring_. "_Shit_! Suk-aaah! Ahh! Ssshh!" Naruto merasakan klimaksnya terus memberontak untuk keluar. Namun benda itu selalu menahannya. "Suke! Suke! Ahh! Ah! sssh-ah! suk-aaaaaahhhh!" tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendesah panjang. Sasuke tersenyum, dia telah menemukan titik itu. Dengan cepat dia mengluarkan ketiga jarinya dan mengambil kertas kedelapan. Dia memainkan baranganya sendiri sampai sedikit cairan putih keluar dan membasahi barangnya.

"Dobe, ini bagian terakhir terakhir. Kumohon bertahanlah, Karena ini akan sangat sakit." Ucap Sasuke sembari mencium dahi Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto hanya mengangguk sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sasuke memposisikan baranganya di depan liang Naruto. Dengan perlahan dia memasukkan barangnya.

"Akh!" Naruto mengigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit. Sasuke takut hal itu dapat membuat bibir Naruto berdarah. Dengan cepat dia membawa Naruto ke dalam ciuman panasnya agar rasa sakitnya dapat terlupakan, "Hmmp!" Naruto berteriak tertahan saat Sasuke terus memajukan pinggulnya. Perlahan dan perlahan, "Hmmp!" Naruto berteriak tertahan saat Sasuke melesakkan barangannya sehinga tertanam sepenuhnya. Sasuke menunggu beberapa saat agar Naruto dapat menyesuaikan diri. Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

Naruto meringis sakit saat Sasuke bergerak dengan perlahan. "Le-lebih cepat!" perintah Naruto dan Sasuke mulai mempercepat gerakannya. "Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Naruto mendesah nikmat saat Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya. Naruto cukup bisa mengimbangi gerakan Sasuke. "Ahhhhhh!" Naruto melenguh nikmat saat barang Sasuke menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. "Ahhh! Ahhh!" dia terus mendesah nikmat saat Sasuke terus menabrak titik itu. "Su-suke, ku-kumohon lep-aah-askan!" pintanya dengan nada memelas.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sembari mencoba meraih barang Naruto, "Kita keluar bersamaan, Dobe." Selang beberapa detik, Sasuke mencabut _cock ring_ tersebut. Cairan putih mengucur deras dari barang Naruto. Begitu juga Sasuke yang melepaskan benihnya di dalam tubuh Naruto. Napas mereka tampak memburu. Sasuke tersenyum iblis sembari kembali meraih kejantanan Naruto. "Ronde dua."

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto melenguh nikmat saat Sasuke mengocok barang Naruto bersamaan dengan dia memasukkan baranganya kembali pada liang Naruto. "Ahh! Suke! Ahhh!" Naruto terus mengerang nikmat saat Sasuke memanjakan titik-titk sensitif luar dan dalam tubuhnya. Dorongan-dorongan kuat dan hentakan Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali melayang. Tubuh Naruto tampak menggelinjang nikmat saat cairan putihnya kembali menyembur keluar.

"Aku belum keluar, Dobe." Sasuke tersenyum iblis sembari mengangkat Naruto tanpa melepaskan barangnya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja komputernya. Dia meletakkan tubuh Naruto yang sudah terengah-engah di atas pangkuannya, "Hibur aku!" Naruto mengangguk dan menggerakkan tubuhnya naik dan turun. "Sssh!" Sasuke mendesah nikmat. Naruto menggigit leher Sasuke sembari terus menggerakkan badannya.

Naruto dapat melihat sperma Sasuke yang mengalir keluar dari liangnya sembari tetap menggerakkan tubuhnya naik dan turun. "Ahhh!" dia melenguh nikmat saat titik kenikmatannya tersentuh ujung barang Sasuke. "Aaaaahhh!" lenguhan panjang kembali terdengar saat Naruto mencapai klimaksnya yang entah keberapa kalinya. Sasuke mendesisi pelan saat cairannya kembali membasahi tubuhnya.

Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto dengan ganas sembari mengucapkan, "Aku belum puas, bocah manis. Kita lanjut ke ronde ketiga."

"_W-what_? Ronde keti-ahhhh! Suke! Ahhh! Aku lel-aaaahh! Ahhhhh!"

**Silver Gold**

"Ahhh! Itachi terus! Ahh!" Kyuubi mendesahkan nama Itachi terus menerus. Itachi melumuri cairan lemon pada barang Kyuubi dan terus menjilat dan menghisapnya. "Ahhh! Ahh!"

"Kyuu, aku akan mul-"

"Tu-tunggu!" ucap Kyuubi sembari mengangkat kepala Itachi.

"Ada apa?"

"A-aku merasakan Naruto sedang dalam bahaya. Batinku mengatakannya seperti itu."

Hening.

Hening.

Hen—

'BLETAK'

"Makanya jangan kebanyakan nonton film pendekar!" ucap Itachi dengan kesal sembari menjitak kepala Kyuubi.

'BLETAK'

"Kenapa kau menjitakku? Batin seorang kakak itu selalu benar, kau tahu? Coba kau rasakan bagaiamana keadaan adik ayammu itu?" Ucap Kyuubi setelah menjitak Itachi balik.

"Hmm, sepertinya dia sedang baik-baik saja." Ucap Itachi sembari kembali memasukkan barang Kyuubi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ahhh! Da-das-aaah-ar! Sia-ahhhh! Si-siaaln!"

Sepertinya perasaan mereka berduka tentang adik mereka masing-masing … sangat benar.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang sedang terlelap tanpa pakaian di sampingnya dengan tersenyum. Dia mengambil kertas ke-25 dan merobeknya. "Kertas ini lebih baik digambar seperti ini." Ucapnya sembari menggambar dua orang pria yang sedang berpegangan tangan sembari tersenyum. Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuat tulisan kecil di pojok kanan bawah.

[_The 25__th__ pappers, TD_]

**TAMAT**

Thanks buat yang sudah mereview story ini. Sang pemilik cerita mungkin akan kembali sekitar bulan depan. Yang jelas, dia mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada para reader semua. Dia mungkin ngga bakalan pergi lama. Soalnya dia bilang, author idolanya muncul lagi. Entah orangnya itu siapa, yang jelas kayaknya dia semangat sekali kalo membahas tentang orang itu. jadi, kalau dia datang. Maki-maki aja ya! (ditendang)

Tessekurler :D

**Concrit, please?**


End file.
